


I´ve seen the first star up

by MessedUpHair



Series: Rise and Fall [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Delitoonz is my BROTP, Drunkenness, Homesickness, Light Angst, Luke misses Ryan, M/M, Men Crying, english version, jon is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair
Summary: “Do you think they’ll see us?” asked Jon suddenly, without taking his eyes away from the view.“Who?”“The aliens! Do you think we’re looking at their planet, and they’re staring right back through one of these - uh, giant looking pipes? The ones that all the sciency people have?”“You mean a telescope?”“Yeah, that thing.” Luke was silent for a while. Then he sighed deeply. “I don’t know, maybe." On nights like these, he was glad to have Jon alongside him. On nights like these, he doubted his military work.Jon gets drunk and Luke misses Ryan - Ohmtoonz and a hint of of H2OVanossTranslated by @akira_marq





	I´ve seen the first star up

On nights like these, he was always overcome with a great, terrible melancholy. On nights when they shut out their fears, on nights when they drank more than was good for them, on nights when Jonathan’s baby blue eyes clouded over with alcohol and Luke’s drunken friend could not be understood. On nights when he finally let himself feel the absence of the tenth of their men, who had given their lives for the survivors. On nights when he would lay Jonathan safely in bed and sit outside on the wooden bunker steps, wondering if he would be part of the next tenth of souls gone missing, never to see their loved ones again. On nights like these, he wondered how Ryan was doing in America. On nights like these, he cried.

 

“Luke.” Jonathan had rolled out of bed and was standing in the doorway, half-wrapped in the blankets, walking barefoot to his friend sitting on the narrow porch. A faint remnant of the drunken mist still fogged over his eyes as he flopped down next to Luke and looked skyward. Silently, he swiped the tears from his cheeks and followed his friend’s gaze to the clear and starry sky. Here, far in the country’s empty expanse, far from any light pollution, the stars shone bright and sharp to the eye, but even if Luke wanted to, he couldn’t have named any constellations, let alone a single one of the beacon-like pinpricks of light.

 

“Do you think they’ll see us?” asked Jon suddenly, without taking his eyes away from the view.  
“Who?”  
“The aliens! Do you think we’re looking at their planet, and they’re staring right back through one of these - uh, giant looking pipes? The ones that all the sciency people have?”  
“You mean a telescope?”  
“Yeah, that thing.” Energetically, Jon waved his hand, half-concealed by the grey blanket. Luke was silent for a while. Then he sighed deeply.

“I don’t know, maybe. And maybe they’re asking themselves what a good-looking guy is doing, sitting next to an undefinable pile of grey.”  
“HEY!” raged Jon, punching him firmly in the side. “Asking what kind of a… a… goat head with a goat beard is doing! Next to - next to a jaw-dropping, sexy guy!”  
“You’re just jealous.” Luke laughed at Jon, who made another outraged outburst, grumbled to himself, and, offended, burrowed deeper into his blanket. Then silence fell once more over the two friends. They were brothers in arms, together since their earliest years, the brothers neither had and maybe even like soul mates. Jon had brought colour and emotion into his life and Luke had bailed the other out of trouble more than once. Together they had managed to get into the army, sent off to a strange new land. Far from family and friends, though they still had each other. But each had someone that no one else could ever replace. Luke thought about Ryan, about his gentle doe-eyes, his smile, their first meeting, Ryan’s fondness for sweets and sugary drinks, his favourite green glass, his dog Buddy (and how much love the dog had won from Luke, though he religiously denied it), Ryan’s surprising talent with engines, and how he would constantly turn red when Luke flirted with him.

 

“Do you think they’re wondering what we’re doing out here?”  
“Other than freezing our asses off?” Luke grinned.

“No, I mean… what we’re doing here. So far away from home, so far… Maybe we’re on the other planet and we just don’t know it! That could be the Earth up there and we don’t know, because we… we just don’t know. We never see anyone outside the base, only the ones that we kill, and we could be in a totally separate universe, you know? I haven’t seen Mum and Dad and Mark and Evan in such a long time and I don’t know how they are or how they’re doing, or if they read my letters, or… or if they even arrive. I don’t know if I’ll ever figure it out or if I’ll ever see them again, Luke. I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll ever know!”  
Jon’s loud cries wore thin and he almost choked on his own words, as he sniffled and swallowed a sob. Luke understood. Jonathan understood. They had heard stories of great men since they were little, who fought with bravery and courage against enemies and who had been more than just words but rather superheroes to the boys. They had copied these role models all their lives long. They wanted courage and adventure. Honour, fame and recognition from strangers and pride from their loved ones. They wanted to be heroes in their own stories and prove that they were just like them. They had wanted it so badly. But nobody had told them about these nights. About the frightening fear of death every day, about the thought of never returning home, about doubting the stories and the heroes, about the hate lavished on their superiors and even their own military. About the emotional emptiness of becoming a killer, about the pain of missing their loved ones. About the disgust for themselves.

 

“...Come on, I’ll bring you in. You’re gonna go crazy if you look at those stars any longer.”  
“Mhm…” Jon turned his gaze from the sky to his feet and rubbed his bare toes against each other, while Luke wiped the tears from his face again, shook away any leftover drops, and finally stood.

“...Luke?”  
“Hm?”  
“I lost my shoes.”  
A small, soft smile appeared on Luke’s face, and, shaking his head, he helped his friend to his feet, straightening his blanket. While he gave a calming reply, “I’ll find your shoes, don’t worry. That stink can’t hide from me,” the door closed behind them, and he put Jon to bed for the second time that night.

On nights like these, he was glad to have Jon alongside him. On nights like these, he doubted his military work. On nights like these, he entertained thoughts of desertion. On nights like these, he would give anything to be beside Ryan again. And on nights like these, he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :D Thanks for reading the english version of my first story for the BBS. I had a lot of help from the amazing akira_marq, who did most of the work, honestly xD A huge thanks to you again! 
> 
> Because this is the first time, that my work is translated, there may is something odd. So please tell me, so I can fix it!
> 
>  
> 
> -Mess


End file.
